Sensory Processing
Sensory processing conditions (also known as "disorders") are neurological divergences in the way that certain individuals process the input from their sensory organs. Common amongst autistic people, they often appear as conditions affecting the ability to perceive multiple stimuli in parallel without feeling "overloaded". This sensory overload is a major factor in the day to day stresses of autistic people. Examples Auditory processing conditions https://capd.nal.gov.au/capd-what-is-capd.shtml "As a result of their difficulty hearing in noise, children with CAPD may suffer from "auditory fatigue". Have you ever been in a noisy restaurant, cutlery and crockery clanging and lots of people talking? After a while, the effort of trying to hear in this environment can make you very tired. Could you imagine if this is what it was like for you every day? Sometimes it is just easier to stop trying to listen. This may happen to children with CAPD. They may "give up" and be labelled as lazy or withdrawn. They could also "act out" in an effort to divert attention from their inability to hear and process speech in the classroom." Temperature Regulation Temperature Regulation – Why Does My Autistic Child Refuse To Wear A Coat? - aspiewriter.com "Children and adults with Autism Spectrum [Divergences] suffer from temperature regulation problems, sometimes as a part of overall sensory processing issues. They may exhibit hyper or hypo sensitivities to heat and cold. A manifestation of this is the child who does not feel cold in the winter, and continuously peels off his clothing or coat despite the cold weather. The child who has difficulty cooling down after a short time in the sun, may also begin to shiver after a brief period in air conditioning. Adults and children with Autism may become overheated quickly when taking even moderately hot showers, feel dizzy, light-headed or report seeing spots. They may need an extraordinary amount of time to cool down before resuming activities such as dressing and drying hair after the shower is complete. The same person may feel over-heated, enter an air conditioned room, and then begin to feel cold much more quickly than others around them." "In addition to becoming too hot or too cold too quickly, other evidence of temperature regulation issues in persons with Autism can include a strong preference to eating foods only at room temperature (not too hot or too cold). Children may refuse bathwater that is too warm insisting on tepid waters, or either extremely hot or cold waters." Involuntary Tics http://wrongplanet.net/forums/viewtopic.php?p=4000108 "I've noticed that on occasion my head will suddenly jerk to the left, involuntarily. My entire life I've referred to these as "chills" because I assumed that's what others meant (some kind of involuntary movement) when they said, "I got the chills just now." Normally, I will pretend I intended to turn my head to the left when I'm in public (i.e. waiting in line, classroom, talking to someone) by looking at something to the left of me after the chill/tic then look back straight ahead again. Is this a motor tic, a chill, or something else? Also, what causes it?" User/Yumeji http://autisticdrift.tumblr.com/post/77178667471/do-autistic-people-get-frequent-involuntary "Do autistic people get frequent involuntary shudders/shivers? I know all people usually get weird chills now and then, but I feel like I get them frequently. They're not full-body, they're localized to my head and neck. But I have two every day at the very least (on a good day), and about seven to ten on average each day. Anyone else? Is this an autistic thing?" User/AutisticDrift http://wrongplanet.net/forums/viewtopic.php?t=74593&postdays=0&postorder=asc&start=0 "Why do we do this? Apparently this is a common thing. Didn't know it was common till I consulted the internets. A regular saying is "someone walked over your grave," kinda feels like something "passes" through or something. Maybe it's not as common around where I'm at, as I get a strange look or comment when I get a "shiver." Anyway, a nice scientific answer to this question would be appreciated! I haven't found that yet, and I would sure as heck like to know." User/~JR Hyperthesia https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hyperesthesia https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Feline_hyperesthesia_syndrome (see also Cats)Category:Autism Spectrum Category:Neurology Category:Neurodiversity